


He Finally Learns to Fly

by pinkie2054



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft but it’s real life, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkie2054/pseuds/pinkie2054
Summary: I’ll think of a summary later but it’s essentially a fic where tommy grew up in the nether and Philza and Techno find him. Angst and fluff ensues
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 894





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ashen knuckles, burning eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450593) by [soul_speed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_speed/pseuds/soul_speed). 



> Fuck canon, tommy and techno will be friends/family if i want them to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW for growing up in a dangerous environment, death implication, brief food mention, minor violence, and growing up with out parents

I’ve always wondered what it would be like to fly.

What it would be like to let the world fade away as I drift amongst the ghasts. I know I’ll never be able learn what it’s like to feel the ashen air to whip past me as I graze the netherrack above, but that doesn’t stop me from imagining what would happen if I were to _soar_.

————————-

On a day not unlike any other, I lounged on a red cliff, one leg dangling over the edge and the other pulled close to my chest. I used my knee as a headrest as I surveyed the land.

Trees coated in warped fungus dotted the world below, somewhat obscuring my vision. Lava pools were scattered about, leaving the world aglow. I idly watched a trade between piglins, them trading a few pieces of gold for a strider. Kind of a scam in my opinion, considering the strider came with a saddle, but who am I to judge? Wither knows I didn’t survive in this forsaken place by playing fair. 

I sighed, the sound muffled by the bandana secured over my lower face to prevent me from breathing in too much ash. My forehead was not spared the same expense, I could feel the ash and soot clinging to my skin on my upper cheeks and face. 

There was work to be done. I couldn’t stay on this ledge all day, no matter how much I wanted to. Hauling myself to my feet, I hesitated, looking at the expanse of air in front of me. Not today.

Latent tension electrified the air, something I’ve found to be a constant presence in this world. I stretched, not letting the fear of the hostile landscape affect me. I walked over to the steep decline of the hill my cliff was on and jumped, leaping far through the air before clinging onto some glow stone that jutted out of a wall. I climbed with practiced ease up the rocky terrain, pulling my body weight up with each reach of my arm.

I grappled my way up into a small alcove, above the Nether roof, and pushed myself off of the wall, making the jump through the vines of warped fungus across from me and into the yard of my secret home. It was quite hard to find and even harder to get to, so I don’t bother with locking my door. It would be too much hassle if I ever lost my keys.

Closing the door behind me, I took a deep breath, ripping the dirty bandana off of my face and enjoying the stale but ash-free air. I looked around the place I called home, black stone bricks enclosing the room. A few soul torches adorned the walls, lighting up the house with a pale glow. 

It was nowhere as nice as my and my mom’s old house, but she was the builder, not me. It was a simple 8 by 10 rectangle, chests covering one wall. my bed resided in a corner, a ratty excuse for a place to sleep made out of warped fungus and some wool I had traded off of a piglin last year. A furnace sat innocuously amongst my desk and crafting table.

I grabbed my sword, an enchanted netherite one and my most prized possession, my TnT (the materials being some of the hardest things to barter for), and some mushroom stew. Time to netherite mine. It was boring as all hell, but it gave me enough to survive through barters. 

My hands, calloused from years of mining and fighting, gripped the pickaxes as I got to work. I placed TnT and lit it unceremoniously, diverolling away from the blast.

There was a reason why netherite mining was so uncommon, even amongst the nether-dwelling. It was very easy to get blown up if you didn’t know what you were doing. That, and it was a very monotonous task.

I cursed my lack of beds as I continued to work my way through the ground. It would be so much simpler to explode the beds. Alas, wool is a material that is uncommon at best in these lands. 

I let myself get lost in the repetition. Mine, place, light, repeat. Mine, place, light, repeat. It was almost comforting, the continuous grind of my job. I knew what to expect. 

Suddenly, lava appeared in my field of vision. The TnT must have exposed it. I dashed away as quickly as I could, but not before the fiery depths caught my leg. I groaned as the fabric caught alight, burning my pants at a rapid pace until I managed to snuff out the flames. Luckily, I managed to stop the damage before it spread too far, but the pant leg now cut off a good 6 inches higher than it had before. 

I didn’t mourn the loss much, just grateful for my small immunity to fire. It didn’t last forever, but falling in lava most likely wouldn’t be the end for me. 

I sighed, deciding to call it there for the day. I checked my inventory to find that I had collected 20 pieces of ancient debris. Not too shabby, all things considered. I pushed myself off of the wall I had been leaning against, making the trek out of the cave I created and back to the mainland.

I stopped in my tracks as I exited the crater, frozen in fear at the sight before me.

A large, intimidating man stood around 20 feet from me, piglin-esque features on his face and blue, almost royal cloths adorning his menacing frame. Next to him, idly chatting, stood a _human,_ wearing the same colors as the piglin and a smile on his face. Not only were they peacefully talking amongst each other, they were speaking a tongue I hadn’t heard in years. The language of man.

I was able to pick out a few familiar words like “ _Netherite” “Home_ ” and “ _Mining_ ,” but overall my brain was too unused to the foreign language to decipher anything of use.

Too lost in my stupor to hide, I watched in horror as the piglin’s head turned in my direction, his words halting in his mouth as his eyes widened. Shit. I had been spotted.

The shorter man next to him faced me as well, a gasp escaping his lips. My legs caught up to my brain and I bolted, paying no mind to the exhaustion that had slowly creeped up on me during the course of my excursion. 

I made it not ten feet before I felt my armor pulling away from my back, effectively stopping me in my tracks as I was jerked backwards, falling to the ground. 

I looked up somewhat frantically at the piglin as he gave me an unimpressed stare. His friend walked up to me with almost cautious steps, speaking in a placating tone. 

“ _You… ok… here…_ ” is all I could make out from the sentence, my mind distraught with panic and unable to recall my vague memories of that tongue. I shoved down my fear and looked at the piglin.

“Why did you stop me?” I spat in the harsh and halting dialect of the nether tongue. Both strangers froze. The taller of the two looked at me.

“What did you say?” he asked almost disbelievingly. 

I huffed. “I said, ‘Why did you stop me?’ Because I have no idea who you are. Are you murderers or some shit?” The piglin looked more human up close, and had vivid facial expressions as he almost recoiled at my response. He turned to the man next to him and spoke, presumably translating what I said. They spoke for a moment before the imposing man faced me again.

“What’s your name?” he questioned gruffly.

“Bloodletter,” I responded, trying to seem intimidating despite my spot on the ground. The piglin stared at me before sighing, seemingly disappointed by my response.

He held out a hand to me. I blinked at it owlishly, unused to the gesture. “I’m Technoblade.” I hesitantly accepted the hand and yelped quietly as I was pulled up. “You don’t need to know my title.” My head swam. Who just tells people their name immediately upon meeting them? “This here,” he gestured to the blond haired man to his right, “is Phil.” Phil extended his hand and I stared at it, confused. It hovered in the air for a few seconds before it wavered and lowered awkwardly. I definitely missed some sort of Overworld custom. 

Technoblade, who had watched the interaction, snapped his fingers in realization. I startled, but he was undeterred, thumping his fist against his chest twice. “Honorable greetings,” he said. Finally, something familiar. 

“Honorable greetings,” I responded, mimicking the gesture. The initial shock of being spotted by these unfamiliar figures faded, and I felt my mind returning to its normal functioning. I looked at the two more closely. Technoblade had long, braided pink hair, human eyes but piglin tusks. His feet were just like a regular piglin’s, but his hands were human. He almost reminded me of my mom, albeit with pink hair. He must be a piglin hybrid, then. Phil looked almost entirely human, but he had two grey wings sprouting from his back and folded neatly. Envy pooled in my gut. 

Realizing I had failed to greet the man, I stumbled to say something, anything, in his language. “ _Uh, hello,_ ” I stuttered, using the customary greeting that I could vaguely remember. 

Phil, however startled-seeming, smiled brightly. “ _You ...?_ ” he queried, but I didn’t understand the question, so I looked to the pink haired hybrid. 

“He asked if you know the tongue of man,” he explained. Oh. I shook my head. 

“Not anymore.” The weight of my words sunk in as Technoblade repeated them to Phil. “I… really must be going now,” I said. “May Wither wish you well.” With that, I spun on my heel and ran. 

I heard a “Wait!” echo out from behind me, but I ignored it. Those people seemed nice, but I knew by now to never trust appearances. Footsteps pounded loudly behind me, maintaining a steady pace as I sped away as fast as I could. 

I ran up the hill below my house, the footsteps gaining on me. Suddenly, I turned around, shocking the hybrids chasing me. I ran towards them and lept, sailing over their heads and latching on to the netherrack. I heard a gasp as I scrambled up the wall. Maybe leading them to my house wasn’t the best idea, but I’d had worse. 

I launched myself through the vines and onto the clearing, taking a few panting breaths. Just as I was calming down, I watched an ender pearl soar through the curtain of warped fungus, transforming into a crouched Technoblade. He looked up at me, unamused. “Why do you continue to insist on running?” He asked as he stood, straightening the cuffs of his regal coat. 

“What,” I hissed, running low on patience and high on fear, “do you _want!_ ”

Technoblade looked at me like it was obvious. “You’re a human child living in the Nether and speaking the Nether tongue. That raises a few concerns,” he explained matter-of-factly. Another ender pearl landed, Phil appearing in a few feet away from Technoblade and I. How many fucking ender pearls did these people have to spare? 

“Yeah, well, you can take your concerns and toss them into lava for all I care, I don’t need your help. Leave.” He just stared at me, so I looked at the winged hybrid.

“ _Go!_ ” I said in his tongue, absolutely certain it was almost indecipherable because of how different the Nether tongue and Overworld tongue sounded. I’m sure I had an accent. The two shook their heads, flat out refusing my request. I let out my most menacing growl in response, summoning my netherite sword. 

“I don’t want you here. Leave, before I make you,” I yelled. Technoblade sighed, manifesting his own sword, an enchanted netherite one of his own. I gulped. I could do this. They didn’t call me the Bloodletter for no reason. 

I cried out, lunging at Technoblade and striking. He blocked my swing almost half-heartedly. He growled some words to Phil who stood back, watching the fight. I attacked again, and he grabbed my wrist and twisted, causing me to drop the sword. _Fuck_.

I decided on a tactical retreat, but was stopped by a hand grabbing the collar of my shirt from above my armor, pulling me into the air. Panic surged and I struggled, but he was unphased.

“Are you done?” he asked. I nodded frantically. He released me and I fell, scrambling backwards until there was a safer distance between us. “Where is your family?” I hid a wince behind a glare.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business!” I snapped. Technoblade mumbled a few words to the older blonde. “Who _are_ you?” I asked after a moment of silence passed between us.

“Technoblade.”

“Not your name, your title.” Technoblade sighed. 

“The Blood God.” A gasp escaped unbidden from my throat. _The_ Blood God? Noticing my fear, he spoke. “I’m not going to hurt you, Bloodletter. Although, I’d really appreciate it if I didn’t have to refer to you by that Notch awful title.” I gulped, not wanting to say no to the Blood God. According to the stories, he’d killed people for less.

“T-Tommy, my name is Tommy,” I said quietly. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Tommy.” He nodded at me. I looked past him, through a hole in the wall and at the chasm past it. I don’t know why, but these people made me think that maybe, maybe, I could soar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! comments and kudos aren’t necessary but are always appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW for: Violence, death/murder mention
> 
> Let me know if i missed any, and enjoy the chapter!

I’d always thought about having wings. Ones like the ones on the parrot I saw once when I was younger, a traveler on a strider transporting it through the nether for faster trek times. I watched it fly in its cage and it reminded me of myself. Yearning for _something_ , something different than the monotony of the life we’ve been forced into, but trapped. Constrained by a cage forged by large-scale indifference. 

I watched that bird slide through the bars of the cage, free to fly, and I wished it was me.

________________________________

Turns out, weird people that follow you to your home can be kind of judgemental. ~~The Blood God~~ Technoblade kept glancing at my makeshift bed with borderline-disgusted eyes, and Phil (Philza, as Technoblade had informed me, was his nickname of sorts) continuously looked around my humble shack with pity. I hated the pity.

Sure, my bed was so small that I had to curl up into a ball in order to fit, and sure, Philza couldn’t even fully spread his wings inside the walls, but that didn’t mean I was in need of his pitying looks.

There was something both scary and comforting in the way that Techno stared me dead on, a look in his eye that wasn’t pity, but was dangerously close to understanding. 

After about five minutes of me awkwardly smelting the ancient debris in silence as they appraised my home, I spoke up. “So… what’s the plan here?” I asked, directed mostly towards the famed warrior, seeing as Phil couldn’t understand me. 

Technoblade paused, something akin to uncertainty in his expression, before he turned to confer with his friend. I listened intently, trying to pick up on what they were saying. Something about a child, the Nether, and help.

Eventually, he faced me again. “We want to help you.” Oh. So _I_ was the child.

“I am _not_ a child,” I said indignantly, completely ignoring his answer. He gave me a look that was somewhere between surprised and doubtful. “I’m 16!” I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. 

Sadness flickered across his features before it was promptly snuffed out. “Exactly. A child,” his tone made it seem like I had proven his point. 

His words sunk in. “And I don’t need your help!” I tacked on once I processed what he had said. Technoblade gave pointed glances around the barren room we were in. “My home is a miracle of architecture, asshole,” I grumbled.

He snorted. “Yeah, a miracle it hasn’t collapsed on you, that’s for sure.” I glared at him. Phil, who sensed the animosity, held out his hands in a placating gesture. 

“... _ok… no fighting..._ ” Techno opened his mouth to translate but I cut him off.

“I got the gist, dickhead.” The man simply rolled his eyes like I was the largest inconvenience he’d ever had the displeasure of enduring. “If you hate me so much, just fucking leave!” I yelled, exasperated.

“No. Phil wants to help you because he’s too kind for his own good, so we’re helping you.” If he noticed the way I deflated slightly when he didn’t include himself, he didn’t mention it. “Grab your shit. Everything you want to keep.” 

I frowned but obediently started piling my netherite stores into my pockets, as well as food and some tattered photos of my mom from when she was younger. I caught both Technoblade and Philza peering curiously at the images, so I growled at the two and clutched the pictures close to my chest.  
They were _my_ pictures. 

I soon grabbed everything I needed, my inventory filled about halfway with my meager belongings. Sensing that I was finished collecting my items, the two men turned around and left my small home. I followed suit, allowing one last fleeting glance at the place I had called my own these past few years. I didn’t know when I would see it again. 

Hell, I didn’t know why I was going with these strangers in the first place, something in me called to them. I felt… safe, with them. 

We reached the edge of the clearing. I watched with guarded eyes as Technoblade pushed aside the curtain and pearled down. I hopped down next, clambering down the wall without much fanfare. Eyes wide, I saw Philza leap off of the clearing, wings unfolding and flapping a few times as he lowered gracefully to the ground. Oh, how I wished I was him in that moment. 

“... _go_ ,” Phil said brightly, not noticing the envy burning in my eyes. Techno did, however, and glanced at me with curious eyes. It felt like he was picking me apart, staring straight through my defenses. I didn’t like it one bit. I sent him a scathing glare, hoping to deflect his deductive gaze, but he only seemed more sure of himself.

“Where are we going?” I asked, realizing that I was traveling with these unknown people without ever questioning for what purpose.

“To the Nether hub, briefly, then home,” Techno responded simply.

“Where is your home?” My mind went to a few cities I knew of around here.

“In the Overworld. A faction called the Antarctic Empire.” My blood ran cold. 

“A-are you sure I should come with on this, I mean, I’ve never been to the overworld, and I don’t really know if I want to break that record, ya know?” Techno looked at me with eyes that were blank yet almost concerned. 

“You’ve never been to the Overworld,” and damn if that wasn’t the most deadpan sentence I had ever heard. I shook my head hesitantly, not knowing how he was going to react. Technoblade ended up not reacting at all, his eyes blank as he repeated my words to Philza, voice muffled behind his royal blue bandana. 

Phil looked positively devastated. The sadness reflected in his eyes shook me to my core, unused to the sheer empathy in his gaze. 

“Well, I guess this will be your first time, then,” Techno stated, leaving no room for argument in his tone. I sighed, resigning myself to my fate. I doubted I could escape the Blood God even if I wanted to, and besides, I couldn’t lie and say I had never been curious as to what the Overworld looked like. 

My mom used to tell me stories about a world where the grass is green instead of aqua, and a sky so blue you could get lost in it. About a world with community and friendships, of this thing called the sun that lived in the sky and brought light to the Overworld. Of a world where water isn’t a rare commodity, water pools being as common as lava ones. 

I wanted to see that place. 

I followed the two travelers as they navigated through the warped forest, headed towards the Hub. I gulped, not knowing how Phil would be received by the Populus. They barely tolerated me, and I had lived here my entire life. I was even a quarter piglin, but they still hated my guts. They just let me stick around because I was good at netherite mining, and nobody wants to do their own dirty work. 

Philza and Technoblade chatted amicably as I tagged along behind them, at peace with the fact that I wouldn't be able to engage in the conversation. I knew they were talking about me, I heard the words child and Tommy appear a few times in the conversation, and they kept glancing back at me, but I allowed myself to zone out. No use in straining to understand the sentences when I could just let my mind wander.

I spent the walk imagining the foreign lands that I would soon get to see and had to stuff down any signs of excitement at what I was picturing in my mind.

We soon arrived at the entrance to the hub, deep red nether brick framing the entrance. I mentally prepared to summon my sword, just in case. “You good to go in?” Technoblade grumbled in a poor attempt of a genuine question. I nodded wordlessly. 

The Hub was buzzing with activity and a cacophony of noise. Small trade stands were set up in various parts of the clearing, piglins bustling about. A few glared at our small group as we entered. I couldn’t blame them. Piglins had a strong sense of _us_ and _other_. 3 hybrids, two of which in strange clothing, didn’t exactly fall into the “us” category. 

I followed Technoblade as he walked intently towards a booth advertising blaze rods. My jaw dropped as he pulled out 2 blocks of gold. “One stack of blaze rods,” he demanded to the shopkeeper. Said piglin looked just as shocked as I felt, eyes bright with greed as they pulled out some blaze rods. 

The trade was completed without much of a fuss, although the gazes of the community turned calculating and borderline hostile as they saw the pink-haired hybrid’s apparent wealth. 

“Let’s go,” he said gruffly, spinning on his heel and stalking away from the stand, Philza and I following shortly behind. I knew he was the Blood God, but I still didn’t expect such riches from him. He gave away two gold blocks like it was _nothing!_

I was pulled out of my awed stupor as a tall piglin put a rough hand on Technoblade’s chest, halting his movements. The blue-clothed man simply raised an eyebrow at the piglin, unimpressed by the attempted show of dominance. I recognized the piglin as Deathbringer, a formidable opponent in these parts. 

“So,” he began, giving an ambitious grin, “what brings a group such as yourselves to this area?” I snorted at the poorly disguised interrogation, causing Deathbringer to send me a glare. We… did not get along. “Watch yourself, Bloodletter,” he growled. 

“I don’t see why it is any of your business why my party and I are here,” Techno- no, the Blood God- responded. His voice was colder than I had heard it, even when we were introduced. I could tell that he wasn’t using informalities at the moment.

“Well, you see, we don’t take kindly to strangers or _runts_ around these parts,” he said, directing the latter at me. “I think you should give a bit of a… welcome gift, as they say, for our hospitality of allowing you to trade with us.” Blood God huffed. 

“I’m sure you know who I am, and I will not be giving you any gifts,” he rebuffed coolly, indifference radiating from every aspect of his features. 

“Oh, yeah?” the piglin laughed. “And just who are you?’ A dangerous grin snaked across the hybrid’s face.

“I am the Blood God.” I smirked as Deathbringer froze for a moment, quickly regaining his composure. 

“Hogshit,” he retorted, albeit less confidently than before. I glanced at Philza, who was watching with a knowing smile on his face as he glanced between the two talking. He was very perceptive, considering he likely had no idea what they were saying. 

“Want to test that theory?” At this point, we had gathered a small crowd, hushed whispers of “Could it really be?” echoing amongst the crowd. The Blood God was somewhat of a legend in the Nether, whispers crossing the land about a hybrid who never died. He was said to have slaughtered hundreds of opponents both in the Nether and the Overworld. Technoblade was easily considered the most dangerous person in all of the realm, but he was rarely seen. 

It was no wonder Deathbringer, in all of his arrogant assholic tendencies, would doubt the claim of a piglin hybrid. We were typically considered lesser, especially if you didn’t have physical traits of a piglin, like me. 

Deathbringer summoned his sword, a gold one. I refused to trade with him, so I suppose his netherite stores ran out. Technoblade summoned a netherite ax, glimmering in the light. I noticed that he had pulled out a sword when he fought me, not an ax. I wondered why. 

“Give me your gold, final warning,” the piglin growled. The Blood God didn’t dignify that with a response, only widening his stance. Phil grabbed my arm, causing me to startle, and pulled me behind him, partially shielding me with his wing. I resisted the urge to reach out and brush against the feathers with my hand. 

I leaned to the side to see Deathbringer swing, aiming for his opponent's neck, but it didn’t make contact. Instead, a dull thunk of metal hitting wood as a shield materialized in the Blood God’s offhand, blocking the hit. He delivered a slash of his own, and the ax landed deep in the piglin’s shoulder, causing him to cry out.

Shock rippled through the crowd; Deathbringer hadn’t earned his title for no reason. He was considered a formidable fighter. 

The fight didn’t last long after that, Technoblade hitting him in the temple with the base of the ax, and him dropping to the ground, out cold. I exhaled, an unknown tension leaving my shoulders as the dispute ended. 

“ _Good…_ ” Phil said, a congratulatory tone in his voice. He lowered his wing, deeming the threat gone. I couldn’t decide whether I was touched or offended by the fact that he thought I needed to be protected. 

Technoblade grunted, gesturing with his hand for us to follow as he stepped around his fallen foe. The crowd parted for him as we passed. 

“That was so _cool!_ ” I exclaimed a few minutes after leaving the market, unable to hold in my excitement any longer. “I just watched the Blood God fight,” I whispered reverently to myself. Technoblade huffed, amused, and I blushed, silencing myself.

Philza smiled softly at my outburst. I didn’t know how to react. Suddenly, Techno came to a halt, and I peered around him to see what had stopped us. I gasped at the sight of a portal, bright purple swirls covering the expanse of the portal, a promising mystery in their depths. 

Fear overcame me as I realized that this is it, this is the moment where my life changes forever. Sweat clung to my palms that couldn’t be blamed on the sweltering heat of the environment. My breath hitched slightly, shuddering as I exhaled. 

Phil looked at me, concerned, and spoke to Technoblade. He turned to me. “Phil wants to know if you’re alright,” he translated.

I shrugged. “I-I don’t know. I just need a moment.” He nodded, repeating my words to Philza. I took a few breaths, forcing my breathing to steady. 

After a minute, I hesitantly nodded my head. “I’m ready.” With that, we approached the portal. Technoblade went in first, disappearing behind the amethyst waves. Philza gestured to the portal, signaling for me to go next. I gulped.

Stepping into the threshold of the portal, I felt a tingling overcome me. It was strange, but not unpleasant as it sucked me into its depths. The world faded from around me and it felt like I had wings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No CW or TW that I can think of :)
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, writer's block has not been kind as of late. Enjoy the chapter!

Not a day goes by where I don’t dare to imagine what my life would become if I could grow wings and fly. My dreams have been haunted by the ghost of what could be and it has festered and spread until the urge to glide consumed every pixel of my being. Sometimes I swear the wings are itching just under my skin, begging to be let out so they can unfurl and rid me of my prison. 

Not a day goes by where I don’t picture being free. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing I noticed upon stepping into the overworld was the air. Even through the bandana I wore around my face, I could feel how fresh it was. I tore the covering from my mouth and inhaled, my lungs singing with the lack of pollution in the air. 

I had never experienced anything better than the ash-free oxygen. Until I looked around. My mouth fell open against my will. Vibrant colors filled my vision, greens I didn’t even know existed covering the forest instead of the blue and red I was accustomed to. The softest blue that I had ever seen coated the overworld roof, wait no, what was it called? The _sky_. I swore it called to me, beckoning me towards it, towards a place I couldn’t follow. 

Small things that couldn’t be considered trees stuck out of the ground in all sorts of colors, reminding me vaguely of mushrooms. My mother had told me about them in one of her stories. Flowers, I think they were. A startled laugh escaped me as I looked at the sun, shielding my eyes because it was _so bright_. 

An almost fond chuckle sounded from behind me and I turned, still grinning, to see Phil smiling at me. He had a soft look in his eyes that was almost unsettling. I was unused to seeing such warmth from a person. I looked to Techno only to see him sporting a similar look, although it seemed like he was trying to smother it. 

Turning my attention back to my surroundings, I saw the trees shift in appearance further on, the wood turning to a deeper brown. I saw something white in the distance that coated the ground.

“What do you think, kid?” Technoblade asked. I was in too much shock to glower at the ‘kid’ part of his sentence.

I beamed. “It’s so cool! Why didn’t anyone tell me that the sky was so high up?” He translated for me, and Phil laughed quietly. I bent down to touch the grass, marveling at how soft it was. A slight breeze passed, reminding me of running, the wind whipping past my face gently, and I giggled at the unexpected sensation. 

It was cool, but not uncomfortably so. The air felt fresh, a welcome respite from the smothering atmosphere of home. Even inside my house, the heat was sweltering, but here, I wasn’t even sweating. 

The winged hybrid caught my attention by holding out his hand, a heavy-looking fabric appearing in his grasp. He gestured to me with it, so I gingerly reached out and grabbed it. A smile lit up my face at the texture. It was unlike anything I had ever felt, it was like the cyan moss that grew around the nether, yet somehow even _softer _. It was thick, and as I pulled it back to myself it unfolded into a cloak.__

__“Put that on,” Techno told me, “it’s going to get cold where we’re going.” I balked at the idea of it getting even colder than it already was, almost unable to comprehend cooler temperatures. Nonetheless, I swung the cloak over my shoulders. Its weight settled comfortably on my shoulders, the soft fabric tickling my neck._ _

__We set out towards the white biome, and I glanced back at the portal as we walked away. Was I really about to leave everything I’ve ever known behind? Walk away from my only path home? Abandon everything I’ve worked for? As if sensing my hesitance, Technoblade paused._ _

__“You don’t have to come with us,” he reassured quietly. “You can go back to your house right now and we won’t be upset. But if you come with us, I promise that we will keep you safe.” I glanced between the portal and the two hybrids staring at me. I was torn between the concepts of home and safety. But… my house hadn’t been my home for years, not since I had to build a new one after mom died. I haven’t had a true home for ages. So why would I go back?_ _

__Fear? Fear of the unknown? I, Tommyinnit, am a big man and I don’t fear. I have no reason to remain in that purgatory. Settling my resolve, I spun on my heel to face away from the portal._ _

__“I’m staying with you guys,” I confirmed. Techno reiterated my words to Philza and the two of them grinned. My heart pounded in my chest with nerves. I resolutely ignored it in favor of marching forward._ _

__Techno wasn’t lying when he said it was going to get colder. The air grew crisper and frigid, my breath clouding the air. I refused to admit how I panicked when I first noticed my breath, afraid that I was breathing smoke. Techno calmly explained that you can see your breath when it gets cold. Huh._ _

__The white stuff - snow, I was informed - crunched under my feet, giving way easily beneath my weight. It was a long trek, but I was no stranger to physical activity and kept up easily with the two eldest. Phil and Techno seemed content to listen to my ramblings about our surroundings, even though the former couldn’t understand a word of what I was saying._ _

__Everything was so bright, and the colors I had never seen before caught me off guard. It was, quite literally, like witnessing a whole new world. As we walked, I noticed the sun moving across the roo- sky. Techno explained that it was how we told the time and that the moon would appear soon._ _

__I stopped dead in my tracks as the sun began to disappear behind the moun-tains. The sky turned to stunning shades of orange and pink, a display of gradient color. It was unlike anything I had ever seen._ _

__“Holy shit,” I mumbled, awestruck. Techno huffed out a small laugh, allowing me to take in the view for a few minutes._ _

__Eventually, I was able to tear my eyes away from the majesty of the sunset, but only just. We continued walking, and after another half an hour, a humble structure appeared from behind the “Trees”- which was just the huge fungus but brown and green - it was made of wood from the trees, along with quartz blocks and stone. How plentiful was stone in this world? Smoke came out of a small tower that came out of the roof of the house._ _

__“This is it,” Techno informed me, a kind of hesitant pride in his tone. It was by far the nicest building I had ever seen, despite the small size. I ran up to the steps, forgetting to be cautious in my excitement._ _

__I threw open the door and was met with comforting warmth. My eyes were immediately drawn to a small, contained fire in the corner, not stoked by netherrack, but by wood. Interesting method. The next thing I noticed was the plethora of chests. I ran downstairs and found even more chests. How much stuff did the Blood God have? A weird type of parchment adorned parts of the walls, covered with colors that made a drawing. My eyes widened as I realized it was paint. _Woah_._ _

__Philza and Techno caught up with me as I went back upstairs to take a second look at everything, practically bouncing from my excitement. They gave me more of those weird, soft smiles. I couldn’t find it in me to be suspicious._ _

__“ _...your… home,_ ” Phil said to me. A warm feeling bubbled up in my chest at what I interpreted the sentence to mean. My home. I smiled hesitantly at the duo. My eyes caught on a window and my jaw dropped for a second time at a white circle peeking out from the skyline. _ _

__I let myself outside once more, looking at what I assumed was the moon. The last rays of light from the sun were disappearing from around me, the sky a peaceful dark blue. I took in the sky fully, the mini-moon-like things that dotted the endless abyss above me, the wisps of grey that floated above me head._ _

__As I marveled at the universe that rested in the space, warmth surged throughout me and I could’ve sworn I was free._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
